Yamada Masato
"Sometimes things are better done the Hard Way" ''-Yamada Masato Yamada Masato (山田雅人) ''or Sato in short is a new student of Greenville Academy. He went to America just to study abroad. He also did that just to leave his past behind and start a new life.' 'Personality Masato is a cheerful young teenager. Although his past was really dark, he remains playful like other kids would do. He sometimes do pranks when he is bored. He hates seeing someone in depression, that he always tries to cheer up, whoever they are. Although he is playful, he can be very serious on something. He also vowed to help his friend who is in need, by no circumstances. He also like to tease others he want to, especially a Tsundere. He can withstand all kind of punches, kicks, even gunshots. But irrationally he cannot stand someone pinch on him. He can act really awkward when everything did not go as he hoped. He can sometime takes precautions because of his eye-ability. He can also sometimes became a pervert, but only if it is triggered. For example he accidentally saw a girls underwear, he will try to look away and covers his nose so he wouldn't get nosebleed. Eventhough he is Japanese, he speaks english fluently. tumblr_n188j7Exyr1scw0sto2_500.png Avatar b7c3da5785a1 512.png butlerscarftwo.jpg 22 year old Masato.png|Masato 22 years old after an experiment he put on himself d1eacaf17aff6956450cb622c44ed5c7.jpg|Masato in his assassin suit. 825690_1315355936772_full.jpg|Masato when he used to be an Undertaker 'Appearance' With the height of 169cm, he is quite atlethic, although from the outside he looked skinny. Moreover, his feet are extremly strong. He has a shaggy black hair. His eyes are normally blue, but it will became red when he uses his Eye-ability. He wears Long sleeves shirt at any colour, with a black and red or blue scarf. he wears black trousers, and black military-like boots. While being an assasin, he wears a black hoodie, black trousers, and black military boots. He always uses the cloak while on the mission. He also like to use this suit for usual days. 'Back Story' Masato was used to to be a normal guy 2 years ago, but he and his family was assassinated by an unknown man. he died after running away in a forest, and was ressurected by an Undertaker. He was given immortality, and the blood of an Undertaker. And in just 6 months afer he ressurected, he became a full Undertaker. He then chases the man who once assassinaed him and killed him for revenge. After a year he had his immortality, everything was fine. Until he found out that the man he killed a year ago, ressurected, and by unknown means has to power to defeat an Undertaker. They both ended up in a fight, but Masato didn't survive. He was killed again by the same man, and to made sure the man had kiiled Sato for good, he burned Sato's body, and his Undertaker powers and immortality goes along with it. Sato's soul didn't go to afterlife. His soul ended in an another world where snakes with eye-abilities roam the place. He was shown that his old body was burned after he died by one of the snake, and was given a new body he has now, with an Eye-ability. And somehow he still have his magic ability eventhough his Undertaker power had perish. Hobbies He really likes doing parkour. Even the Academy can be his personal playground to do parkour. He also likes to play basketball, although he is a bit clumsy on it. He likes to collect weapons of any kind and sometimes uses it on a mission. Favourite Food and Drinks He will clearly eat everything edible, but only if it is good on his tongue. he can eat a lot amount of food, almost as equal as three man would do. But he never feared of gaining weight, because he never did. He also like to drink Latte, especially Chocolate Latte. 'Abilities' *Predicting eyes: It allows him to see what will happen in the next few hours, making him takes precautions if anything did go as he sees. but this ability can be wrong sometimes *Potion-maker: Although he lost his Undertaker powers, he still ables to make magical potions, though he remains did not know how he do it. he just make it and that is it. *A weapon user: He is good at using any kind of weapons. Whether melee or long-range, modern or traditonal weapons, he can use it easily. *Parkourer: He is a very skilled parkourer. 'Trivia' *Sato is an orphan *Sato is Playful, and sometimes like to do pranks *Sato can be really serious on something *Sato likes any kinds of food, as longs as it is good in taste *Sato dislikes seeing people in depression *Sato likes to experiment with his potions *Sato's hobby is playing basketball, parkour, and collecting weapons *Sato's not really shows himself on Academic scores *Sato likes to tease any person he want to, especially a Tsundere *He can withstand any attacks, except pinches. Others colt_m4a1_sirs_modern_warfare_2__hybrid_sight_mw3__by_scarlighter-d4whaj1.jpg|M4A1 Hybrid Sight herstal_scar_l_modern_warfare_3__mw3_hybrid_sight__by_scarlighter-d4zz5dd.jpg|SCAR-L Hybrid Sight RSASS_3rd_person_MW3.png|RSASS Hybrid Sight Five-Seven.jpg|Five-Seven Hunting-Knife-Survival-Knife-Army-Knife.jpg|Hand Knife katana 3.jpg|Katana BpndTJvCAAAZUmq.jpg|Danieru (ダニエル) Category:Students Category:Greenville Academy Category:Male